Casualidad
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Están hechos el uno para el otro, pero no se conocen y la pregunta realmente es... ¿llegarán a hacerlo? Hyoga & Shun


La campanilla sobre la puerta de aquel lugar sonó por primera vez tras la salida del rubio.

…él adora a los gatos, de hecho es su especialidad, si pasa por acá el día de mañana seguramente le ayudará a sacar a Kitty de esa depresión… - Dijo una mujer desde adentro de la tienda para el teléfono. – Si… si… con mucho gusto, entonces lo tendré anotado para las nueve de la mañana… ok… gracias a usted. Hasta luego…

Colgó. La mujer se ocupó de sacar a un perro de una de las jaulas en que se encontraba cuando la campanilla del lugar sonó una vez más.

Buenas tardes. – Habló un recién llegado.

Muy buenas tardes bienvenido… ¿qué se le ofrece?

Shun sonrió ante tan amable asistenta del local.

La verdad estaba buscando esto… - habló el chico entregándole un récipe a la chica, quien lo observó.

Ahhh… shampoo para gatos, ¿se le está cayendo el pelo de casualidad?

Exactamente, al parecer anda algo enfermo de la piel.

Ya… si, acá tenemos este Shampoo, y el colirio que tienes anotado allí para los ojos rojos también. Aunque me temo que el resto tendrás que ir a preguntar en la farmacia, pues son medicamentos que se consiguen también allá y acá no tenemos.

Ok, muchas gracias, si puede démelos y dígame cuanto es… -

La mujer en seguida se retiró en busca del shampoo y el colirio, encontrándolos sin demasiado esfuerzo tras un estante no muy largo.

…Por cierto, también traje a mi gato a consulta, lo tengo en el carro ahorita y quería saber si…

Uy… - Se quejó algo preocupada la chica. – Lo que pasa es que el doctor acaba de salir, su turno terminó hace una hora y más bien trabajo tiempo extra. Pero… ¿era una emergencia?

No, no la verdad es solo que… quería una segunda opinión.

Ahh bueno, si gustas puedes pasar mañana en la mañana por acá y con gusto te atenderá. Como le decía a una señora hace poco por teléfono, el doctor Hyoga es especialista en felinos, su título es general pero… con los gatos es caso aparte…

¿De verdad?

Si… ¡Ah! Por cierto… - Dijo la mujer acercándose a la jaula del perro. - ¿Serías tan amable de sostenerme la jaula acá un momento?, es que el perrito no quiere salir y debo sacarlo…

Shun miró con desconfianza aquella jaula, mientras la mujer se agachaba, abría la reja y se volteaba para mirarlo esperando su respuesta…

No… no puedo… - Completó Shun después de un tartamudeo algo avergonzado.

¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la mujer extrañada.

Discúlpeme usted es solo… solo que… desde muy pequeño le tengo miedo a los perros y…

¡Ah!. Tranquilo… no hable más del asunto… y no se avergüence. Es más común de lo que piensa.

La simpática mujer le guiñó el ojo mientras le aceptaba el dinero cobrándose los medicamentos.

Ya le pediré al chico del local de al lado que me ayude.

Muchas gracias por entender y… disculpe que…

No hay nada que disculpar. Tranquilo y… ¿le aparto entonces una cita para mañana con el gatito?

Shun lo pensó otros instantes. La verdad no era tan necesaria pero… aquella chica era tan simpática que no pensó mucho.

Está bien… pasaré mañana por la mañana por acá.

Muy bien, hasta luego.

Hasta luego. – Sonrió el chico saliendo del local haciendo sonar la campanilla una vez más.

Una vez fuera del local se dirigió hacia el frente de aquel pequeño centro comercial donde su auto se encontraba estacionado. Donde después de sonar la alarma, abrió la puerta y se acomodó en el puesto del conductor…

¿Me extrañaste Toto? – Dijo sonriendo al puesto de al lado, donde un gato angora con muchísimo pelo le veía con cara de pocos amigos sin manifestar ningún tipo de sonido ni emoción. - …yo también te extrañé. – Le devolvió Shun jugando mientras encendía el motor y arrancó sin esperar demasiado.

Al dejar vacío aquel puesto del estacionamiento, otro carro ocupó en seguida el puesto y sin ni siquiera apagar el carro, un hombre de cabellos rubios se bajó del mismo, y dejando la puerta abierta se encaminó hacia aquel local veterinario.

Martha… - Llamó a la vez que sonaba la campanilla y él entraba.

¿Si Doctor Hyoga?, ¿Por qué se devolvió?

Que se me había olvidado pasarte este dato, te digo he andado con la cabeza ocupada en mil asuntos y se me pasan cosas… - Le extendió aquel volante. – Si puedes sácale copias que pronto pegaremos estos avisos por varios sitios para hacer publicidad. Es un proyecto que nació con el colega Camus de…

¿El Psiquiatra?

Exactamente… y necesitamos hacerle publicidad.

¿Fobia a los perros? – Leyó la mujer en el papel.

Si, buscaremos comenzar con ellos y tratar a las personas demostrándoles que no hay por qué temerles, es un plan en conjunto que se nos ocurrió y esperemos sirva de algo. ¡Te dejo, porque dejé el carro encendido! Cuídate… y ahora si, hasta luego.

¡Hasta luego Doctor! – Dijo la mujer sin querer detenerlo con tal apuro. Ya era mas que tarde para él.

Mañana le diría sobre la casualidad de aquel chico que se había ido hace apenas unos minutos…

Hyoga por su lado volvió a montarse en el carro con prisa, cerró la puerta y suspiró.

¿Me extrañaste Draco?

Dijo mimoso mientras del puesto de atrás saltó hacia delante un hermoso gato, esta vez de raza siamés maullando.

Jaja si… pero ya regresó papá, ya regresó, ya nos vamos para la casa.

Sin más… esta vez el doctor veterinario si pudo salir de aquel puesto del estacionamiento en dirección hacia su hogar…

¡Quítate Idiota! – Gritaba un hombre desde su carro mientras tocaba la corneta justo en la entrada de su casa. Un carro se había quedado atravesado en el portón hacia el conjunto residencial charlando con el portero, pero al cabo de unos instantes se alejó.

Hyoga por su parte suspiró en su carro propio, tras el de aquel señor gritón. Entrando justo después de él y estacionando su auto en el puesto que le correspondía. Abrió su puerta y bajó del carro para luego hacer lo mismo con la del siamés quien ya conociendo el camino, bajo y caminó hasta la puerta de aquel edificio. Esperando allí hasta que Hyoga la abriese con su llave donde casi destornillándose la puerta cedió y con algo de esfuerzo el rubio la colocó en su lugar.

Apenas y alcanzó los escalones cuando…

¡A ti te quería ver! – Le llamó desde abajo una voz chillona ya más que escuchada… repetida… en la cabeza de Hyoga.

Hola Señora Margott… - Habló Hyoga con la mejor voz que pudo.

¡Ya van varios meses Hyoga! ¡Varios meses sin pagar la residencia!

Si, lo sé, lo sé Señora Margott pero ya le he dado mi palabra que para el mes que viene voy a cancelarle todo cuando…

¡No me interesa si tienes el proyecto perro, el proyecto caballo o lo que te de la gana!, me interesa es el dinero Hyoga, te voy a botar… me estoy cansando y te voy a botar un día de estos cuando…

Hyoga le dio la espalda y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Estaba consciente de que probablemente eso era considerado una falta de educación, pero la verdad es que la Señora Margott le daba el mismo discurso siempre. Y aunque él ya le había dado su palabra y explicado con lujo de detalles los proyectos a venir con los que pretendía recolectar el dinero para pagarle, ella insistía en no solo recordarle si no gritarle todos los días el cuánto le debía… y de canturrearle ese "te voy a botar" para concluir…

Hoy estaba cansado la verdad… y no estaba de humor.

Lo cual no significaba justamente, que estaba molesto…

El sonido de las quejas de la Señora Margott al lado de afuera dejó de escucharse después del sonido del cerrar de la puerta del apartamento de Hyoga. El rubio se recostó sobre ella desde el lado adentro y lanzó las llaves al sofá lejano mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Miau… - Le maulló su mascota desde el piso alzando la cabeza.

No sé gatito… no sé en qué momento se me va el dinero de las manos…

Hyoga alzó su cabeza y observó aquel apartamento, oscuro, tétrico y desordenado con su mirada azul cristalina…

De verdad que no sé en qué se me va el dinero…

Shun por su lado, justo abría la nevera y se acomodaba un mechón de cabello desde su casa. De allí, sacó un litro de leche del cual le sirvió una generosa porción a Toto, quien moviéndose sin demasiada prisa se acercó elegante hasta su plato del que comenzó a beber en rápidos movimientos de su lengua rasposa.

Sin embargo el chico de cabellos verdes también suspiró después de guardar el envase de leche en la nevera. Se dirigió a su cuarto atravesando la sala y luego el pasillo de su hogar… matizado por los colores amarillentos de las bombillas lujosas en aquella noche, pisando la alfombra que cubría todo el pasillo adornado con cuadros a sus lados para finalmente tomar de la manija dorada y abrir la puerta blanca que daba su habitación. Y dejarse caer en la cama de su cuarto…

Que molesto este silencio… - Dijo el chico cuando ni siquiera el colchón al soportar su peso pareció interesarse en hacer un "ruidito"

Miró hacia el techo. Blanco… Liso…

Hacia sus lados, observando la pared de color marfil, también lisa y sin ninguna clase de detalles. Los objetos regados alrededor, una peinadora con varios objetos perfectamente organizados sobre ella, un reloj digital que parecía nunca cambiar los números que macaban las 8:43 pm … dos cuadros de paisajes coloridos a los lados de cada pared con bordes de oro bien tallados, en el frente, una puerta corrediza de vidrio, que llevaba al balcón, que a su vez permitía la vista hacia la ciudad…

Los edificios… y algunas casas abajo… muy, muy abajo. No podía percibirse si quiera el ruido de alguna persona, solo y si acaso el viento…

Hacía frío.

Shun volteó hacia el otro lado. Viendo las cubiertas blancas de la almohada que utilizaba, y de la otra almohada del lado derecho de la cama.

Arrugó el rostro, y lloró.

_Si mi vida ha de continuar_

_Si otro día llegará_

_Si he de volver a comenzar,_

_Será por Ti_

La nariz de Hyoga sonó algo tupida, frotándose los ojos y no por sueño, acostado en su cama no muy bien tendida. Solitario con su gato dormido en la parte baja a sus pies…

Mirando el techo…

El ronroneo del animal llegó hasta sus oídos a la vez que sentían como las patas de este caminaban ligeras sobre su cuerpo y se le acercaban hasta la cara.

Miau… -

Maulló el animal cuando estuvo cerca de su rostro. Hyoga miró a los ojos a su mascota.

¿Qué si estoy triste pequeño? – Dijo refiriéndose a su acompañante. – No… no estoy triste… - le dijo regalándole una sonrisa efímera, a la que siguió en susurro. – Estoy deprimido…

El gato volvió a maullar y se acostó en el pecho de su amo mientras estiraba su cuello acariciando el de Hyoga con su cabeza. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír una vez mas, mientras muy suavemente acariciaba al felino y le agradecía por ser tan buen amigo.

Tan buen único amigo…

_Si mi vida ha de continuar_

_Si otro día llegara_

_Si he de volver a comenzar,_

_Será por ti_

Lo sé… ya lo sé mamá… ¡Yo no me gasto el dinero en estupideces!... Oye no…¡no!... no bueno, solo que de vez en cuando me gusta darme mis lujos es todo… - Shun sopló hacia arriba alzándose un mechón mientras mantenía el teléfono cerca de su rostro. - ¡Mamá, para mí, entretenimiento es una necesidad!, ¿No ves que no tengo nada que hacer?... ya… ya me he metido en muchos cursos, clases, talleres y… nada… nada sigue igual… -

El chico de cabellos verdes comenzó a jugar con un adorno sobre una mesa mientras hablaba por teléfono.

¿Qué amigos mamá?, ¿Mime, Sorrento?... a ellos solo les interesa salir de fiesta y esas cosas y… ¡a veces lo hago pero…! pero ellos no siempre pueden, ni yo tampoco… ¿novia mamá?, si nadie se fija en mi…

Se quedó callado por unos instantes.

Aja…

Otro rato.

Aja…

Y ya no más.

- ¡Ah! Eso lo dices porque eres mi mamá… y bueno te dejo, ya veré que hago hoy, tengo que llevar al gato a consulta. Te quiero… igual… hasta luego.

Esa mañana Hyoga llegó mas temprano de lo normal al consultorio… y estaba dispuesto a irse mucho mas tarde que el día anterior también. Su asistenta se sorprendió de verlo abriendo el local cuando esa era una tarea que le tocaba a ella…

Ah espero no te moleste, solo me adelanté unos minutos.

¿Molestarme? – Preguntó la mujer incrédula viéndolo sacar cada uno de los infinitos candados en la puerta.

Mas las sorpresas de Martha ese día serían aun mayores, pues tras ver al doctor sentarse un rato como si en vez de los clientes esperarle, él les esperase a ellos, se levantó fue hasta la barra de medicinas y le pregunto…

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Ehh… pues… - Martha comenzaba a sospecha que el Doctor Hyoga podía gustar de ella si no fuese porque su actitud no le resultaba muy coqueta.

…Aunque ni hablar de su físico…

La verdad es que ayer recibí una llamada doctor, de una señora que ya había llamado acá. Vive no muy lejos, pero no podía traer a su perro porque no se puede parar y está muy gordo, entonces…

¿Te dio su dirección?

Si ella insistió pero yo le dije que…

No importa. Voy a buscar al perrito… dime donde es.

Martha sacó un papel escrito con prisa de su cartera y se lo pasó al doctor.

Regreso en unos instantes. Si viene alguien dile que no tardo…

El rubio iba a salir del local cuando Martha le detuvo por la mano.

¿Todo esto es porque no hemos tenido muchos clientes últimamente, verdad?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa y en seco a Hyoga.

Quien a pesar de todo mantuvo una sonrisa… mientras tragaba.

Lo que está a la vista… no necesita anteojos.

La situación mejorará doctor, tenga fe.

Eso espero… Dios te oiga.

Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa y sin decir más. Hyoga salio por la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla… la cual 2 minutos mas tarde, volvió a sonar…

Martha casi se muere de la pena cuando tuvo que decirle a ese chico que el doctor acababa de salir a cumplir una labor.

¡Pero… es por acá cerca!, ¡seguro vuelve rápido!

Tranquila, tranquila. – Le respondió Shun con una sonrisa. – De todos modos tenía pendiente unas diligencias por hacer ahora mismo entonces… creo que haré eso primero y luego regreso a ver si el doctor está.

Ohh si… claro que estará, mil disculpas más, estoy muy apenada.

Tranquila, paso ahora mas tarde… hasta luego.

Una vez más Shun salió de aquel local haciendo sonar la campanilla, con su gato en un brazo mientras que con el otro tomaba el celular y hacía una llamada en el umbral de aquel sitio.

¿Alo?... Iré entonces ahora para su casa abuela… ¿qué era lo que querías que llevara?... aja… pan… harina y… ¿no te compré eso hace dos días?... ¿tan rápido?, bueno ok, lo compraré te veo ahora mas tarde.

No había guardado su celular en el bolsillo cuando este hizo un sonido rápido, el cual Shun identificó al instante como un mensaje de texto…

"_No podmos vrnos + tmprano? C m prsnto un inconbnnient pro n srio t quiero ver"_

Shun sonrió.

"_Ok… Casualmente estoy libre ahora, si puedes te veo en el parque, como acordamos. Compro unas cosas y voy"_

_Si mi vida ha de continuar_

_Si otro día llegará_

_Si he de volver a comenzar,_

_Será por Ti_

Al parecer está todo bien Señora… es solo que ellos cuando están ya muy viejos se deprimen, yo solamente le recomendaría no darle tanta grasa sino solo su perrarina…

¡Pero es que ese es un perro viejo ya está acostumbrado!

Bueno… es solo una recomendación, fuera de eso solo buscar que no se desanime tanto. ¿Le han buscado novia al perrito?, talvez eso sea lo que le falte… en el centro llegan perritas de su raza de vez en cuando, tenga… - Hyoga entregó una tarjeta a la señora. – Si se anima puede llamar allá a mi secretaria Martha, ella anotará a Tommy a ver si le ponemos en contacto con alguien.

Ok ok, estaré llamando Doctor, muchas gracias por venir hasta acá…

No señora para nada, Gracias usted por el trabajito je… que te mejores Tommy – Dijo acariciándole la cabeza al obeso y peludo perro blanco tirado en el suelo.

Luego de esto la señora abrió la puerta y el doctor rubio apenas dio unos pasos afuera cuando notó algo anormal… su gato delgado no estaba asomado por la ventana de su carro.

¿Draco? – Lo llamó asomándose en el carro y viendo que este no estaba ahí. Entonces se preocupó. – ¿Draco?… - La señora mayor también se disponía a buscar cuando sin tardar mucho se oyó un…

Miaaau….

A sus pies, el pequeño animal se sobaba contra su tobillo derecho. Hyoga se sintió aliviado.

Ahh caramba pequeño, me asustaste… ¿Cómo te saliste del carro?... ¿Acaso tú...?

Un gruñido los alarmó a los dos, quienes al mismo tiempo voltearon hacia la puerta abierta. Tommy se había levantado y enseñaba los dientes, amenazante hacia el gato quien a su vez se alarmó mostrando los suyos y arqueando la espalda…

¡TOMMY!. ¡TOMMY!... ¡Quédate adentro! – Le llamó la señora mayor acercándose hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo para volverla a trancar, puesto que se había alejado en la búsqueda de Draco…

Pero fue muy tarde el animal cruzó la línea que marca el adentro y el afuera del hogar…

¡Draco ven!... – Buscó Hyoga agarrarlo pero el gato asustado y sin pensar se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo con el perro atrás. - ¡DRACO!

¡TOMMMYYY! – Llamó la Señora.

El rubio salió tras los animales tan rápido como pudo… pero aquella señora estaba muy anciana como para si quiera intentarlo. Por algo ni siquiera salía de la casa y le había pedido a su nieto el favor de traerle unas cosas…

…¡Gracias al Señor que justo su nieto llegaba en ese momento!.

¡SHUN! … - Le habló la abuela alarmada.

¿Qué pasó abuela? ¿Qué pasa? … -

¡Tommy se salio persiguiendo un gato! Que pena…es el gato del doctor que lo vino a ver…

¿Tommy está enfermo?

¡Ayúdalo!, ¡Se acaba de ir tras de él!

¿Cuándo fue eso?

¡YA!

Pero…

¡VEE PARA ALLÁAA…!

La abuela quitó las cosas de las compras que Shun había tomado y empujó a su muchacho a la búsqueda, quien a su vez salio en dirección hacia donde su pariente le indicaba.

Por más que corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas no lo alcanzó…

Y para empeorar su suerte el perro vino a entrar no a una zona verde sino a un LABERINTO VERDE… un jardín inmenso el cual él catalogaría de hermoso en cualquier otro momento menos ese…

- Genial… ahora se metió allí y quien sabe porque lado saldrá… - Comentó Hyoga mientras rodeaba el sitio.

Pudo oír los ladridos del perro… sin duda estaba allí…

Pero no salía…

…Pasó un buen rato… y no salía…

Hyoga suspiró obstinado. ¿Cómo estaría su gato?

Si Mahoma no va a la montaña… - Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo entre dientes antes de internarse entre dos grande paredes de hojas verdes.

Verdes como los cabellos del chico que llegó a ese lugar instantes después.

Urrgh… se me va a hacer tarde… ¡se me va a hacer tarde! – Comentaba mientras se apresuraba a escribir un mensaje de texto.

Una vez enviado el mensaje, buscó con la mirada y moviéndose a cada rato, alguna señal del gato, del perro… o de un muchacho persiguiendo a un gato y un perro. Estuvo a punto de desistir cuando escuchó no a uno solo de los que buscaba… sino a los tres….

¡MIAAAU!

¡GRRRR….!

¡TOMMY, ¿DONDE ESTÁS?! ¡NO LO MUERDAS!

Sin dudarlo ni pensarlo mucho Shun se internó por otra de las entradas de aquel alto laberinto vegetal.

¡Draco! – Solía llamar la voz del rubio mientras giraba hacia la izquierda.

¿Tommy?... ¿Dónde estás? – Pasaba Shun curveando hacia la derecha.

El maullido del gato amenazante había dejado de oírse… y también el gruñido del perro, quien pasaba por el lugar yendo hacia adelante. Ahora Tommy se dedicaba a rastrear con su olfato el paradero del felino… quien muy incómodo, se había internado entre la pared de arbustos frondosos… en silencio… y trataba de librarse del canino atravesándola para salir del laberinto.

¡Tommy, ven! ¡Ven Tommy! – Le llamaba Shun mientras silbaba a lo lejos.

Ese silbido y esa voz se le hicieron reconocibles…

…Y el animal estuvo a punto de hacer caso al nieto de su dueño cuando un muy bajo "crack" le devolvió sus esperanzas…

…Y entonces lo observó habiendo pisado unas ramas dentro del arbusto.

El gato al ser encontrado no guardo mas silencio y desesperado terminó de salir al otro lado de la pared corriendo tan rápido como daban sus patas. Diferente a la mole gorda y poderosa de Tommy quien sin uso de metáforas atravesó la pared dejando un soberano hoyo en ella…

¡Tommy!... – Le llamó Shun al rato cuando observó aquel hoyo y al asomarse pudo ver al animal corriendo.

Salió del laberinto pero se detuvo un rato a respirar…

…Aquel lugar le provocaba claustrofobia. Y además cansancio.

Además que por primera vez en toda su persecución cayó en cuenta de un detalle importante: Él nunca había si quiera tocado a ese perro. Así mismo como no se había atrevido a tocar a ningún perro… ¿Cómo se suponía que lo llevaría hasta la casa de su abuela?

Se sintió derrotado… ¿Cómo le diría a su abuela que Tommy se le escapó?

Justo buscaba dirigirse a la casa de ella cuando una mano se posó en su hombro…

¿Hola? … -

Shun se extrañó ante aquella voz…

…era una voz bonita…

¿Hola? – Respondió a su vez dando media vuelta, para toparse con unos ojos azules.

¿Caballero_Andromeda?

El ojos verdes sonrió.

Prefiero que me llamen Shun… aquel, es solo mi nick de los chats… Deathmask… -

El hombre de cabellos azules frente a él también sonrió.

- Está bien, el mío es Alessandro… ¿llevas mucho rato?

Su cita del celular… había llegado.

Shun apenas cayó en cuenta… estaba completamente lleno de hojas y algo sudado… Ese no era el modo de llegar a una cita, se sintió apenado.

Ehh pues la verdad… - suspiró. – Pasó un inconveniente con el perro de mi abuela y… pues… la verdad es… mera casualidad que vinieran a parar al parque que nosotros…

¿Tienes sitio? – Preguntó Deathmask con una sonrisa extraña.

Shun arrugó el rostro. No solo por lo extraña de la pregunta, sino por el modo de interrumpirlo, como si realmente no le interesase nada de lo que le estaba diciendo…

…Había interés, eso se notaba…

Pero no parecía el mismo interés…

¿Sitio de qué?

No sé, tu casa, la casa de alguien o…

No entiendo. – Dijo cortante Shun.

No importa, de cualquier modo mi casa está sola… ¿Eres pas o act?, ¿Seme o Uke?...

Ahhh…. – Asintió Shun ya cayendo en cuenta de por donde iba esa conversación. – Oye lo lamento si lo que estás buscando es sexo yo no estoy…

Yo tampoco lo ando buscando. Solo que te vi y pues… ¿por qué no?

Porque no nos conocemos.

Yo te conozco…

Desde hace 2 semanas…

¿No te parece suficiente?

Por lo que veo, definitivamente no.

Shun quitó una mano que Deathmask había puesto en su hombro mientras le veía serio. Pero finalmente bajó la cabeza y tratando de ser cortés le regaló una sonrisa.

Lo siento… pero no buscamos lo mismo. – Dijo arrugando la cara. – Suerte…

El hombre se quedó más que extrañado, molesto…

…era un chico lindo, pero muy… "enrollado" para él. Sin decirle mas ya que estaban en un lugar público (a petición de Shun) decidió mejor retirarse.

Shun apenas se sentaba en la cera un rato al borde de la calle… pensando en las cosas de ese día…

De los días anteriores… y de los días a venir…

De momento, el asunto del perro se le había olvidado. Ya que una nueva decepción se había colado en su mente, no dando espacio a ningún otro pensamiento…

Todos son… tan iguales… - Susurró para si mismo con la cabeza baja. Ya no volvería a buscar…

El viento le movía los cabellos suavemente… mientras su mirada permanecía baja, y en la calle perpendicular a esa, otro hombre salía sin mucha prisa de aquel laberinto de flora… también decepcionado y triste. Ahora se le había perdido… su único compañero…

El viento soplaba en ese momento con más fuerza y un pequeño sonido en la esquina que los unía y separaba hizo que ambos volteasen su mirada hacia allá…

…Allí, en el suelo se encontraba un pequeño collar. El cual ambos asumieron en seguida, era el collar del felino…

Un nuevo suspiro salió de la boca de los dos, mientras veían a lo lejos aquel collar…

¿Tendría caso alguno recogerlo?

_Si algo te puedo confesar_

_Es que mi vida la soñé contigo_

_Eres todo lo que necesito_

_Y aquí me quiero quedar_

Shun se levantó de la cera…

…Hyoga arrugó el rostro mientras daba el primer paso…

Shun daba el segundo.

La distancia se acortó desesperantemente…

Solo dos pasos más y ambos estarían de frente en aquella esquina.

Había algo… algo más que les estaba haciendo querer y a la vez dudar en recoger aquel collar… algo…

¿Algo como que?

¡Tururú!... –

¡Trin!

Shun vio su celular… e Hyoga hizo lo mismo.

¿Alo?... Ah, hola Abuela como estás… oye… no te va a gustar que te diga esto pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿lo agarraron?... ¿qué perrera?...

Si Martha, lo sé, es que tuve un inconveniente y mi gata se perdió… diles que en cinco minutos iré… y si puedes llama al chico del gato que corriste la cita… ¿no tienes su número?... ni modo… ya voy para allá…

Bien, voy para allá…

Ambos colgaron el celular sin prestar más atención.

Volvieron a soltar un suspiro… Hyoga de derrota, y Shun de consolación. Al menos habían agarrado al perro…

Hyoga cruzó la calle hacia su frente, sin siquiera pasar por la esquina del cabellos verdes… quien observó una vez mas… aquel collar…

En aquel sitio… también sonó una campanilla cuando entró…

¡Buenas!... ¿Lo encontraron?

¿Es usted el señor del gato que…?

¡Si, si, ese mismo!

Ahh… bueno, por fortuna, agarramos a ese animalito junto a otro que lo venía persiguiendo… un poco más y no logramos salvarlo.

¡Muchísimas gracias pero…! ¿Cómo dieron con mi numero?

Ahhh el chico que vino a buscar el perro, casualmente vino acá con el collar de su animal y pues… ahí sale su nombre, tenemos guía telefónica y pues… como los agarramos juntos y el perro si tenía collar…

Hyoga le dio un beso a aquella mujer en la mejilla. Demasiado contento, después de haber estado tan triste.

Señor… jaja… - Se rió la mujer. – Ya le mando a traer a su gato…

Hyoga suspiró sonriendo.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos cuando escuchó que la puerta corrediza por donde se había retirado la mujer volvía a deslizarse… sin embargo, la mujer llevaba con un collar no a su gato… sino a aquel perro inmenso a Tommy…

Hyoga se extrañó ante esto, pero la duda se le fue de la mente al instante, luego de que otros dos pares de pies atravesaran aquella puerta…

…Allí…. Un hermoso niño de ojos y cabellos verdes, le sonreía sosteniendo a su gato…

El animal bajó rápidamente de los brazos de Shun acercándose a los pies del rubio y alzando las patas para ser alzadas…

…Pero el rubio se acababa de olvidar que su gato… y el resto del mundo existían…

Shun a su vez, no pudo alejar su mirada de esos ojos azules en un segundo que pareció eterno…

…eterno…

Eterno…

¡SEÑORES! … - La voz fuerte y algo frustrada de la mujer les hizo volver en si. El perro trataba de librarse de su agarre para seguir persiguiendo al gato.

¡Oh disculpe!... Hyoga en seguida alzó a su gato alejándole del perro.

Shun a su vez sostuvo la cadena del perro y sostuvo con fuerza a pesar del terror que le tenía al animal.

-Tengan mas cuidado no se les vuelvan a escapar…- Dijo la mujer ya no tan amable como al comienzo. Creyendo saber exactamente ya el porque les había pasado una vez…

Habló otras cosas mas acerca de facturas… permisos… vacunas… deberes y responsabilidades de los dueños pero… Hyoga estaba mirando a aquel chico, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su vez, aun cuando aquel perro casi lo arrastraba por el local.

Gracias… - Le dijo Hyoga queriendo decir mucho más que eso en una sola palabra.

Siempre… a la orden… - respondió Shun con aún mayor énfasis.

¿Quieres que te ayude con el perro? – Le preguntó el rubio sin mirar al animal que ya comenzaba a estrangularse con la cadena.

…Cualquiera que viera al gato en ese momento juraría que se estaba mofando…

Solo si me dejas llevar a tu gato…

Vale…

¡Vale!...

Aceptaron los dos, sabiendo que a partir de esa tarde aceptarían muchas cosas más que esa. Y que algo en su interior… o talvez en su exterior les decía… que ya no habría mas tardes solas, mas temores a los animales, o problemas de dinero… no habría mas noches solas y tristes…. Y no habría más búsquedas, porque finalmente… se había encontrado.

La mujer se quedó con los ojos explayados cuando vio salir a esos dos chicos del lugar, cuando ella aún no había terminado de hablar…

¡ARGH!... ¡Hombres!...

**Fin.**

**Nunca dejes de buscar.**


End file.
